A trainers tale Title Undecided
by Trainer Jenna
Summary: Join the adventure of a teen girl as she makes new friends and trains to become the very best
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do Not own Pokemon**

_ I was given an Shinx egg as a gift from one of my aunts[the one with a colony of feral cat pokemon outside near her home]- Shinx being one of my favorite pokemon- and the other two gave me a houndoor pup four years ago.I soon bonded with the Houndoor [Who I named Grim,as he was a tsundere male and seemed grim when I got him] and a few months Later the Shinx egg hatched into a shiny shinx that was a male,I named him Star._

_ Both Grim and Star are my only friends,I don't socialize much,prefering reading over fact I'd much rather stay at home rather than go on a journey and battle,but in order to be a trainer you have to battle,so this year,at fifteen,the legal starting age,I'm leaving to Go on my journey._

_Jenna Anonymous,_

_ Dont coment on it just don't._

* * *

**This is my first time writing in First person Point of view.**

**The main character is based off me-I'm Autistic [aspergers]- so I've been 'bullied' before [People have stolen my school clothes from my gym locker,and they only showed up again when my mom threatened to go to Tallahassee [Which makes me think the teacher had something to do with it] and I'm related to these people for crying out loud]. I have three maternal aunts,one of whom is homosexual,and one uncle- so lots of dad died when I was ten so I'm going to incorporate that here [During FCAT time too apparently so my mom [whoms divorced from him] only told me after the fact]**

**Anyway,enough ranting.**

**ALSO: I'm accepting OC's so send me some in a Review or PM using the form below**

**I want to submit an OC:**

**Username:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon:**

**Age**

**And I may or may not use them as rivals,traveling companions,ect,**

**though I'll probably end up editing them.**

**Also:You'll get credit when I post a copy of the OC form in the chapter the OC premiers in**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Username:Trainer Jenna**

**Name: ****Jenna ****Anonymous**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: A pale girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes,her skin faintly tanned,just enough to give the impression of being slightly sickly,yet clearly currently healthy **

**History: Asthmatic and autistic,she's been prone to getting sick about once a month for years and at fourteen was hospitalized with Father died when she was grandmother died when she was sevem the say before her birthday,her grandfather a year later. She got Stars egg and Grim a year after her fathers death.**

**Personality: Tsundere ,generaly calm and curt until she trusts you fully**

**Pokemon:**

**Star[Shinx]- level ten,Male. **

**Grim[Houndoor]- Level twenty five,Male.[level fifteen when he was given to her]**

**Age: Fifteen,born Dec.22.**

* * *

I sigh,calmly petting Star as he sits in my lap,purring as the train to Kanto slows to a halt and I tap him,he jumps to the ground and watches as I stand,grab his leash and grab my backpack.

Grim growls,pawing at his muzzle,and I wish I could take it off of him,but he's always snappy towards strangers[ and seeing as he bit that one boy three years ago when he raised his voice at me], I can't take it off until he's away from the crowds.

"Easy Grim."I say in my most soothing voice as I wade into the crowds as I pull my bag onto my shoulders and Star takes that as his cue to jump onto my shoulder. I tie the leashes to my bag's shoulders straps.I step onto the the train platform and close my eyes for a moment,letting Grim lead me as I a adjust to to the sounds before I open them as I feel star tense-_Children_.

Star never got along with children,being small and cute they always tried to pet around the family of four-_Two males two female- mother father,brother sister-_ I tell the girl "No,Sweet Heart,you can't pet him,Star is nippy and gets hurt easily and Grim- the big one- bites" before she can even ask and I spare a brief glance at the wailing boy before rushing to the waiting lab assistant holding a sign **Joto-New trainer: Jenna,anonymous.**

* * *

As we arrive in Pallet town I stand up in the back of the truck- having insisted I ride with Grim and Star in the trunk bed [and having ignored the odd look on the assistants face-I was never that good at reading people]- and scoop Star up [ignoring the protests of _Hey,I can get out on my own_] and step over the tail gate,Grim placing his front paws on it,and jump leaps over it to follow me.I bend down and [setting star down] remove the muzzle, clipping the leash to the choke collar [Promoting better control in an emergency].

Turning to look at the assistant- _What was his name again?Oh well..._ as he got out I ask "What now?"_  
_

"Just go wait at the door with the others,they'll let you in when every-ones here."

I nod,say "Got it,Thank You" and turn to look at the crowd of twenty or so people my age and walk over to them,staying out of arms reach of all of them.

About ten or so more people arrive and the door slides open automaticly and out steps Proffesor oak.


End file.
